


The Limits of The Sky

by drainaxx



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 1970s, Alternate Universe - Circus, Angst, Europe, Fluff, M/M, Ring Master!Wonwoo, Trapeze Artist!Soonyoung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 02:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drainaxx/pseuds/drainaxx
Summary: Wonwoo, a circus ringmaster in a Korean-European travelling circus was in a slump after being left by his long-time lover and his ticket sales went lower. His acrobat and trapeze artist, Siah suggested he meet a mystery friend of hers, a dancer in a club in Paris to which Wonwoo became excited because of the mystery around him. Little did Wonwoo know, the short trip will open a new world for him.





	The Limits of The Sky

The sound of the deafening cheers and the thundering claps fills Wonwoo’s ears as he bowed down for the final call the third time this week. The crowd was loud as usual. Wonwoo stood up straight, holding tight to his show cane and the front of his suit jacket as he looked around the people around him.

He should be happy right? Another success in making people happy.

The people coming are not as much as the people that came two weeks ago when the circus first came into town, but there are other reasons than time that made the crowd grow thinner.

The crowd finally disperses and Wonwoo was left with his tired band of circus who slowly left the area, leaving Wonwoo standing inside the dirt-covered stage all alone.

He thought back about the event that occurred a week ago and felt like a piece of his heart is broken apart. He never felt so betrayed this whole life, it took a lot of toll on his work. It’s not everyday your long time lover leaves with a part of your crew.

Wonwoo had suspected his now ex-girlfriend was fooling around with another man ever since she comes late to their shared train carriage in Portugal. Sometimes, when the circus comes to a town near a beach, she would come back smelling like the sea breeze and her feet covered with beach sand. Something that Wonwoo didn’t really enjoy because it reminds him of the time he almost drowned as a kid and how seafood taste like sand in his mouth.

The woman left a week ago, at the end of the final show of the week. No words of goodbye and no tears left for him. Just a note saying:

_“I’m leaving with Taeyang. Don’t look for me. -Haseul”_

After the whole fiasco, Wonwoo felt so empty it feels like the circus is just barely holding up. Only the spirit of the members dragged them to keep on going until they had to leave the next week while the ring leader mourns on his luck.

Wonwoo closed his eyes as he decided to breathe in the fresh air of Caen from inside his circus tent. He tries to focus on the sound of the quietly chirping crickets just outside of the tent. Trying to keep his mind blank and free of his wild thoughts that was just not able to stop running since the incident.

Before his body fell asleep standing; which did happen a few days back; he was awoken by a tap on his shoulders.

Turning around, he was met with the sight of his now partner-less acrobat, Siah, who gave him a sad smile.

“You should probably sit down if you want to meditate,” she said. “You’re probably the first person I know who would meditate standing and would end up falling asleep.”

Wonwoo laughed bitterly at that.

“I guess I just don’t want to be yelled at by Madame Toulouse for ruining my outfit.”

“Go into your room then,” she folded her hands and lifted her eyebrows.

“You know not sleeping there will just make me think about it,” Wonwoo closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

“Nothing made you feel better huh?”

“So far, no,” Wonwoo just want her to give him peace for awhile since a lot of talking just made him think more and thinking too much is not good for him right now. “Why did you come here Siah?”

“To check on you of course, sir ring master,” she jokingly bowed at him but looked a bit regretful when she stood up and Wonwoo kept a straight face, clearly not amused by her. She cleared her throat and continued, “And um I want to ask you to take me to Paris for our next scout.”

Scouting. The circus always scout their next stop before going there. The next one after the dreadful Caen is the city of lights, Paris. He was looking forward to go there with Haseul even at start of their trip. They always talk about how beautiful the Eiffel Tower would be, how they would eat at a corner shop listening to street performers, how they would hold hands as they stroll the Seine. How that all turns into shit, Wonwoo was still having a hard time believing it.

Now that Siah reminded him about the next stop, Wonwoo turned quite grim since there are no more excitement from going there.

“Why would you want to go scout? You’re usually the one avoiding it,” Wonwoo said knowingly. Siah always tries to escape scouting because she is always tired, or practicing with her then partner, Taeyang. It was quite strange to see that she’s actually volunteering to scout.

“I have a friend there. At a club in Paris,” she said, beaming. Whoever that friend is, they must be really important for her. Siah is a bright girl, but she rarely look this excited except when she is performing her acrobats to the circus crowd high up the trapeze. “He’s a close friend of mine back in Korea. We were separated when my parents moved to Florence, and he and his parents stayed in Paris.

“He has a tragic story, that boy. Lost both his parents at a train raid. They were taking the train from Switzerland when they were ambushed. All because there was a spy from France in the train,” she looked somber remembering the story. She might be quite close with her friend’s parents as well. “But he said he’s doing good now. The club he’s working at takes care of him quite well. At least that’s what he told me in his letters.”

Now Wonwoo remembers. About the postman that comes on the first week or second week whenever the circus comes to town. “Is this the person that you send letters to every time we arrive for a show?”

She nodded enthusiastically to that. She really does look like she cares for her friend. He wonders about this mysterious man. It might be quite interesting to meet him.

“So can I join?” she asked again.

Wonwoo couldn’t help but agree to her. Having to actually work for his circus seems like a hard work but Wonwoo felt that their trip to the next city would be eventful.

\---------

Paris was beautiful. Or it might be if they didn’t arrive at noon. After a 3 hour train ride from Caen to Paris, Wonwoo and Siah are greeted with the sunny Paris and the sound of the traffic jam just outside the Saint Lazare Train Station. Siah said her friend (who she still refuses to say his name) told her once that the traffic would be really loud in front of the train station, and well he didn’t lie. It could definitely compete as the loudest sound next to the cheer of his circus audience after seeing his acrobats safely swing across a sea of fire.

Wonwoo asked Siah on the train if her friend is going to pick them up, but she said the guy already told her in his letter last week that he was going to be busy practicing a new routine which he will be performing today. Meaning that the guy wouldn’t be able to do it. Instead, a small Korean man would be picking them up. Wonwoo wonders if this guy is really tall because he easily says another man is small.

But it all went over when he saw the man who picked them up. He is small. Not as small as he thought. He’s taller than Siah, but compared to the towering figure of the French who roams the area, carrying bags and morning coffee to go to their offices, he is quite small.

It was easy to spot each other, even if the man didn’t bring any boards with their names written on it, Wonwoo approached the man and bowed to him.

“Are you the one who’s supposed to pick us up?” Wonwoo asked after the man copied his bow.

“Depends,” the man shrugged. “Are you guys the beautiful best friend and best acrobat and her ringmaster?”

“That’s us!” Siah chirped, seemingly excited. She must be really looking forward to meeting her long time friend again.

“Let’s go then. We gotta walk because of all this traffic,” he grumbled as he shoved his hands to his pants pockets and led the two travelers to the exit.

Paris at day is no different than the grand city where he grew up, the one and only London. The bustling traffic, the sound of the shoes from people walking on the sidewalks, and the atmosphere where people seem to rush wherever they go. The only difference is the absence of the circus in town, which Wonwoo is looking forward to change that soon.

He was still devastated about the events that went down weeks ago. But somehow ever since Siah decided to come with him to Paris and that she wants to introduce him to her dear friend, Wonwoo becomes intrigued and excited. This is one of the reasons why he loved the circus and why he decided to create a living out of it. It’s strange and peculiar, challenging and exhilarating. It takes his breath away ever since he accidentally entered the Bertram Mills Circus Revival tent in London. The bright lights, the extravagant costumes, the daring acts, Wonwoo was attracted to it like a moth to a flame.

This trip is no different. Wonwoo usually don’t enjoy meeting new people, but the mystery behind that man and how precious he seems to his best act, Siah, really excites him to meet the mystery man.

The walk to their accommodation for 3 days was not that long, only around twenty minutes. That is also added with the amount of Siah stopping by the sweet smell of the bakeries along the road.

The hotel is surprisingly quiet even though Jihoon; the man who picked them up; said that a lot of the club goers, even the acts from the club on the main street, Place Pigalle, usually stays in the hotel. Wonwoo just concluded that those people are either tired from going to the club all night or practicing for routines at the club like Siah’s friend.

The lobby was quite simple and normal for a small hotel. Just some chairs for waiting opposite of the window overlooking the alley and the antique shop in front of the hotel. Some plants that looked like it’s watered every five days graced the corners of the rooms and the seemingly bored receptionist sitting behind the front desk, changing the channel on the black and white tv in front of him every five seconds.

Jihoon took the liberty of getting the keys to the room they’ll be sharing. The receptionist seemed quite surprised when Jihoon said that he needed a key for two single bed rooms. Obviously because people who comes to the hotel are probably hooking up. While Wonwoo wouldn’t do anything with Siah since she’s like a sister to him from the day they met, Siah refused to sleep in the same bed with Wonwoo because apparently he kicks in his sleep and she doesn’t want to fall out of bed because of him.

After giving them their keys, Jihoon told them that they can do whatever they want around here, but he’ll be coming to pick them up to the club at 10 pm. Then he left the building without saying much, paying no mind to his surrounding as he scrunched an empty can of coke in the alleyway.

Wonwoo and Siah took their travel bags to their room because apparently the bellboy passed out from consuming a bottle of whisky in one shot last night. So they had to look for their room themselves or ‘the front desk would be empty’ said the receptionist.

Arrving in their room, Wonwoo was met with the sight of a large windmill just outside the window. The iconic figure of the Moulin Rouge, a famous cabaret from the early 1900s. Of course Wonwoo has never been there, but he heard great things happen there. Thundering music, hundreds of people dancing along to the songs the performer sang. All Wonwoo knows is that the 70 year old cabaret club is not as the club used to be before it burned down 50 years ago.

“Beautiful isn’t it?” Siah sighed, dropping her travel bag on her bed, looking straight outside the window. “The Moulin Rouge.

“I dreamed of dancing there once. But there are a lot more downs of performing there. Especially for someone like you and me.”

Immigrants. That’s what they are. It wasn’t easy for Wonwoo, and it’s definitely not easy for Siah and her friend either. All the more reason Wonwoo opened his circus. To give people like them a sense of belonging, a chance to shine. This is why Wonwoo should get back up on his feet, move on from his ex lover and strive to make his people known.

“I’m sure there are better places than there,” Wonwoo lightly said, finally tearing his eyes from the beautiful sight, dropped his bag on the ground and laid on his bed.

“That’s true!” she chirped. “That’s why we’re going to my friend’s club. You’ll be surprised with what you’ll see there.”

 “Where are you going?” Wonwoo questioned since Siah stood up and went to the mirror near the bathroom to fix her make-up.

“Gonna go for a walk around Paris of course,” she said as she put on powder on her cheeks. “Care to join me?”

Wonwoo contemplated for awhile. The train ride was not that long, but the night before he couldn’t sleep because he kept thinking about the trip. He isn’t an old man that’s for sure, but his body wouldn’t take much of the exhaustion and after lying on the creaky hotel bed, all Wonwoo’s body want is just sleep.

“Is it okay if I skip for now?” Wonwoo asked, eyes starting to droop as his body was filled with comfort of the bed.

Siah shrugged at his question. “I guess so. I’ll buy you something to eat then.”

Wonwoo nodded at that and the last thing he heard was the door closing before he lulled to sleep.

\---------

Jihoon kept his promise and picked them up at 10pm. At that time, Wonwoo was reading a novel Siah picked up on a bookstore nearby. It was in French so Wonwoo felt challenged to read the book since his French is not as good as his main language, Korean and English, but at least he understood how the main protagonists met at the park in the fifth page after reading the book for 20 minutes. Siah, who was wearing her lipstick in front of the mirror, opened the door to let Jihoon in while Wonwoo and Siah finish up what they were doing.

“So what’s the name of the club?” Siah asked while she closed up her hologram clutch bag. “I don’t think I remember him telling me about it.”

“ _Le Diamant_ ,” Woozi answered nonchalantly, checking out the room and casually taking a piece of cookie on the table. Siah bought a lot of stuffs from the bakery, breads, cakes, and that cookie. Who knows when it’ll run out. “You don’t mind me taking the cookie right?”

Siah shook her head and stood up from her bed.

“Wonwoo, are you ready?” she asked Wonwoo who was fixing up his bow tie. Wonwoo answered with a nod and he walked out of the room first, getting quite excited for the night to start.

 

The club was loud. Not just because of the music, but also the bright white neon light carrying the name of the club that is put boldly at the entrance, attracting a long line of club goers in Paris’ infamous red light district. Every step they take closer to the club, Wonwoo swears the line is getting longer. As they get closer, Wonwoo also notices a banner on the bottom of the club that says ‘Closing Night Extravaganza’ in French.

“Closing night?” Wonwoo questioned to Jihoon when they passed a group of girls smoking cigarettes on the queue. “The club is closing soon?”

“Yeah,” Jihoon said simply as they arrived in the front of the line. He flashed an ID card and motioned to Wonwoo and Siah when the bouncer asked who he brought with him. It didn’t take long for the bouncer to check off their names on the guest list and opened the line for them to enter the club.

Wonwoo knew it was a cabaret club, but since Wonwoo has never been in one, he kept turning his head in awe. The club seemed small from the outside, but inside, it held a huge basement that served as a dance floor for the club-goers and stage for the performers. There were no open bars in sight because the drinks were served by the waiters wearing bizzare choices of costumes like leotards and high heels worn by some of the men, a one piece lingerie and small devil horn and wings worn by the women. Those are still some of the normal ones, Wonwoo couldn’t even try to name some of the costume they wore.

The antique chandeliers and the inappropriate murals decorated the whole rooms as the people buzzed with excitement. Clearly the people that went to the club tonight are expecting the performance of their lives. And Siah’s friend is one of those act. Just thinking about it made Wonwoo shudder with anticipation.

Jihoon led the two to the seats on the VIP area, a floor just above of the dance floor. The view was perfect, he could see the area clearly where it is now being cleared up for a performance. The three of them sat on behind the balcony overlooking the area when a voice announced the act that’s going to grace the dance floor.

“Our next act is our club’s last performance before we open the dance floor for everyone,” the voice filled the area as the club listened in on it. “We sincerely thank you for all the support you have given us this past 60 years. It’s been a joy to serve your night life and make it shine brighter.

“Now without further ado, our last act. Give a round of applause for the one and only, Hoshi!”

Hearing the name, the crowds clapped vigorously and cheered for the act. After they simmered down, the lights dimmed and a single spotlight appeared towards the stage that slowly descended to the ground. Wonwoo can see a person posing up there, hands on their strutted hips, facing the club-goer on the left side of the area. His aura was overwhelming because Wonwoo only felt anticipation from the crowd around him

As the stage was descending, Wonwoo could see the person much clearer. Their makeup looks prominent on their face, highlighting his face, exuding a fierce charisma. They were wearing an extravagant red feathered jacket, a mesh tank top underneath, silver leather pants that glistened with the spotlight, and their legs were graced with knee high boots, the same color as their jacket.

But the most stunning of all was their red hair, looking freshly dyed as it was still bright in color. The hair color made them look more exotic and mysterious, but at the same time commanding and forward.

When the stage reaches the ground, the music starts to rumble. A soft guitar starts the song and Wonwoo knew it would be a latin inspired music. The kind that he listened to in the streets of Madrid when the circus went there. It would’ve brought memories to him since he usually took walks with Haseul but this time, his mind turned blank as he focused upon the mysterious dancer.

The dancer were slowly escorted by the men below the stage who created stairs using their thighs and when the music hastens, it was when the magic begun. Wonwoo has never seen a person move this beautifully, even Siah and Taeyang; his acrobats who basically flew across the air every show; was incomparable with the grace of this dancer.

It felt like the air was sucked right out of him when the music stopped, signaling the end of the performance. Then the crowd went wild with cheers and claps for the dancer who bowed to them and catching the flowers that were thrown to the dancing area as a token of appreciation. A wide toothed smile decorated his face as he waves to the crowd, blowing kisses to them. Wonwoo was probably imagining it, but it looks like the dancer gave a wink and a wave to his seat before he turned back and walked to the dressing room behind the curtains in the back of the area.

“Ha. He’s always a tease,” Siah chuckled, leaning back and crossing her arms as her eyes followed the dancer to the curtains.

“You know him?” Wonwoo asked curiously.

“Of course. That’s the one. Hoshi or as I know him, Kwon Soonyoung.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I came around to write this circus AU fic!! I've been wanting to write this since December and finally, I found time and inspiration to do it.
> 
> I hope you guys like this chapter^^ It's still an opening so please look forward for more of the story. It's gonna be a long ride for me on this one~
> 
> You can find me on twitter @like_wonu if you have some questions about the fic!
> 
> Thank you^^
> 
> P.S i've never once set foot in Europe, let alone in the 1970s, but i hope i can do it justice^^


End file.
